Dark Huntress
by ItisHafsaxXx
Summary: Bellatrix is the last of her kind. She loathes vampires for killing her family she thinks she is alone in her fight until she meets a certain werewolf that might change her mind.MinimalCullen-Bella mention previously named'Huntress Of The Night R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This was it. The vampires didn't belong in this world and it was my job to wipe them out.

This was before I discovered the La Push Wolves they also hated those bloodsucking leeches with a passion.

I'm a Dark Huntress the best of my kind since I control fire. Fire was my only companion as an orphan and now it has helped me so much. My name you ask?

Bellatrix Swan


	2. Chapter 2

I was finally here I walked through the thick bushes only to see 6 half-naked men standing in front of where I new was Billy Black's house.

"What do you want?" the tallest and oldest looking one asked.

"I am here to speak to Billy Black" I answered in my deep voice some of them were still ogling the scars that covered my body and the hair that was midnight black with some of the brightest red streaks.

I hadn't done that it happened when fire took me. **(A/N took in this story means gave power) .**

"For what purpose?" he then asked

"I need to know wether I am allowed to kill each and everyone of those filthy parasites living across from you 'PROTECTERS'".

They all suddenly looked at each other than one started shaking and I knew to get out of the way he started aiming scratches at me. OH no way I had enough of those. I levitated to a branch above his head and then I called fire it come only too easily since it wanted to help me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME MUTT!'' I yelled then a shot a huge fireball at his shoulder which knocked him unconscious.

I looked towards the leader "shall I heal him?" I asked he shook his head then let me get to Billy's house.

I smiled to myself but didn't let them see soon they would know that seeing me smile was a rare sight but the score was.

Bellatrix 1 Wolves none


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into Billy's house looking for him I finally found him with his back sticking out of the fridge.

"BILLY?" I asked in my now very deep voice since I used fire on that wolf-boy.

"oh hey Sam" he replied "you'll have to get Jacob out of bed since I cant do it".

I smiled. perfect. Just for a laugh I went to go get the boy called Jacob out of bed he was probably a wolf-boy too.

I went down the hall and looked in two of the three rooms. They were empty so I reached the last room down the hall and saw a very buff boy sleeping diagonally across his bed with his hair hanging off one side and his legs hanging off another.

Hmmm I thought wake him up. UP that was it. I went to the side of his bed and lifted him off then I carried him to the living room. Amazingly he was still asleep Billy was now watching TV beside the sofa with his back to me. I stood in front of him blocking his view of the television. "Here is Jacob" I said throwing him on the couch "and now lets talk."

**Sorry my chapters are so short I haven't got no time sorry**

**Just Review ok? Thanx very much!**

**-Hafsa.=)**

**Keep smiling everyone**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me except the plot and Bellatrix. Everything is Stephanie Meyer.**

**Sadly.=(**

When Jacob woke up he started rubbing his eyes with his fist like a child he then looked at his father and asked "who's he?"

"WHAT?" I asked Jacob he looked up and my world stopped this wolf-boy suddenly meant everything to me.

"Jacob" I said quietly "did you just imprint on me?" he jumped out of his seat and slowly started backing away.

"Oooh c'mon you know its not my fault besides its not like your pretty"

"oh, really Jacob" I replied in a deadly voice suddenly fire sprang out of my fingertips and the streaks in my hair started glowing by the look on his face my eyes had probably changed colour too.

Suddenly Jacob squealed and ran for the door, I teleported myself in front of him so he could not escape but then I saw the look on Billy's face it said open-the-door-or-you'll-demolish-the-house.

So then I stepped back and let him pass. As soon as I opened the door he phased into a beautiful red wolf. Then out of nowhere there were eight more wolves.

I listened in to their pack mind and heard Jacob apologising for imprinting on me.

I was so shocked that I voiced my shock out-loud

"Why does he have to apologise, for imprinting" I said looking at the largest and black one I new was Sam "aren't you and jared happy to have imprints? Why not Jacob?" he shook his head and told the pack to meet him at his house to talk.

"should I come too?"

He nodded his big furry head slowly and fixed me with a glare.

"Jeesh i'm not going to hurt your imprint ya big dog"

Jacob's tongue lolled out and he suddenly started barking like mad I started shooting him death glares.

"Oh Jacob it's not over between me and you" then I went closer and whispered "i'm going to MURDER you mutt boy"

His big wolf frame shuddered at the threat

And then I called out " Any of you big dogs up for a race to Emily's?" they all started barking so I took that for a yes and took my shirt off and ran.

**I know the story is really crap but I'm new**

**Be nice.**

**And review! =)**

**-Hafsa.**


	5. The Red Wolf

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

(Jpov)

I was shocked by her. She seemed so happy but when she saw Sam hold Emily when we entered the house her eyes turned black and she turned away.

I wanted nothing more than to make her smile, hmm her smile was simply stunning. She was like nothing I had ever seen before. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Sam asking Bella to tell us her story

"This should be interesting" I heard Paul mutter sarcastically, somehow she heard him because she told him to shut up and listen.

"Well" she began "When I was twelve my father told me and my brother to fetch some water from a well beside our house, we were half-way done when a man stepped out of the bushes, he called to us by our names, and my brother stepped forward to greet him, suddenly the man's eyes flashed red with greed, I yelled at my brother to run to the house, to save himself, because we both knew that if I went home alone the family would never forgive me, I was the least important because I hadn't gotten my powers yet, but the whole village had even Demetri, my one and only friend".

At this point my heart was beating faster than ever. She had come across a newborn vampire as a child?

"Ahh" she went on " I know what your all thinking, that I would have died, but by a miracle I got my powers that day. I was beyond happy that lone vampire didn't stand a chance I had thought, but what I didn't realise was the twenty or so vampires standing behind my turned back.

She bowed her head as if in shame, but I knew she was hiding tears. "They took me to their castle, and the leader Aro was his name he asked me to show him my power I told him I had none, so he beat me, he asked again I told him the same so he beat me and beat me. He then raped me night after night I had to call him master or he would do it again''.

By this time my head was throbbing with anger how dare anyone touch my Bella. _My _Bella? No how could she trust anyone after what has been done to her? I thought.

She must be beyond repair a voice in the back of my head told me.

"No i'm not" she snapped at me her red eyes took us all by surprise, telling by the way everyone leaned away from her " oh, grow up" she snapped before walking to the side of the room and opening the window. "it was a pleasure meeting you Emily" she said before jumping out the window on to a branch none of us could have reached**.( A/N Perfect ending naah I'll be nice...)**

We all watched her leap from tree to tree we heard Leah and Brady howl in shock, they were on patrol tonight, at the sight of Bellatrix leaping through the forest.

I looked sideways at Sam he seemed shocked after her leave. I looked at everyone's faces they ranged from shock to awe to jealousy.

"Show-off" Paul muttered under his breath I could tell he was the only one that didn't like Bellatrix soon he would though, just like the rest of them he might think of her as a show-off now but when i told them she was my imprint he would never utter a hurtful word about her in my presence. And lord help me if he did.

I would rip him apart with my teeth and then burn the remains.**(ha ha ha)**

she would trust me someday she would have to, how would I live with myself if she didn't?. I would die Sam nearly killed himself when Emily was mad at him for dumping Leah. I didn't want her to be mad at me, I would never want that I loved her with every ounce of my being. Surely she would love me too

* * *

''Jacob go find Bellatrix and tell her we're sorry" Sam told me through the mind link the next morning. I didn't reply I just quickly turn in the opposition direction and started sniffing at the trees to find her scent. "She's at that steaming pond behind the huge boulder, go south" Leah told me. I stopped then thanked her and ran for it, and then I found her she was bathing

her back was to me so she couldn't see me ogling her scars and her strange tattoo it was these beautiful flames curling and twisting all down her back. Suddenely she looked round then said "Its rude to stare you know?"

Oh if I could blush i would be the reddest wolf you have ever seen, embarrassing situation. There was a awkward silence before she stood up and started putting her clothes on, for some reason i didn't want her to, then she stated arming herself with all kinds of stakes and guns so I went behind a tree and phased pulling on my shorts i went to her and said" Sam and the rest of us are really sorry". she scoffed at that "Oh really?, just tell Emily I'll come over tonight". and with that she leaped on to the boulder and levitated to a branch. Then she was gone what scared me was I felt like she took half of my heart with her.

**I'm Back**

**Thank you all**

**Hooray! For chapter 5=)**

**-Hafsa.**


	6. Chapter 6

Look people this story really is crap I should have stopped when I said I would sorry for completely wasting my time and yours, next time make sure not to pick a story as crap as this one to read.

Thanks


End file.
